Today, enterprises have different processes in place for procuring different goods and services. Many enterprises have a number of different systems for handling different stages of procurement processes. Different departments or employees may be responsible for handling the different stages of the procurement processes. In addition, each stage may require a user to manually make selections, enter information into the system, etc. As such, procurement processes are often tedious and cumbersome processes that require users to use separate and disjointed systems in order to complete the procurement processes.
Enterprises will typically have a variety of policies in place for the items that may be procured and the manner in which the items are procured. Often times, employees wanting to procure items in an enterprise environment are not aware of and/or cannot find information on policies that are applicable to the items. As a result, employees may attempt to procure items that they are not allowed to procure or the employees perform incorrect actions at various stages of the procurement processes, which leads to inefficient use and/or waste of time.